1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an apparatus, method and optical sensor module for body fat measurement. More particularly, an embodiment of the present invention relates to an apparatus and an optical sensor module having a tilter, and a method for using the apparatus and/or sensor for body fat measurement. The tilter may be made of a material having a similar refraction index to a biological tissue of a body fat measurement object, and enables light radiated from a light source to irradiate the biological tissue at a predetermined incident angle, allowing deeper penetration of the light into the tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintaining health and achieving beauty is a priority for many consumers. Accordingly, there is currently a trend to seek a healthy lifestyle. The amount of body fat is one criteria used to estimate an individual's health. With this in mind, there are various methods of measuring the amount of body fat, with the body fat ratio being a common criteria used to measure the amount of body fat and to estimate an individual's health or as a measure of beauty such as with dieting.
Methods for measuring body fat ratio include a body average density measurement employing underwater weighing, a skinfold test measuring the thickness of fat at a specific point of the body, applying a weak electrical current to the body and measuring the body's impedance, and using a table of values to measure the body fat ratio based on waist size, height, body type, etc. Problems associated with these methods include inaccuracy and the need for complicated equipment.
Recently, certain body fat measurement methods have used a light capable of readily and accurately measuring body fat. A body fat measurement device using light is based on a theory that when light is emitted from a light source to irradiate a measurement point of a body, backward scattering occurs in the body, and subsequently body fat is measured by measuring a scattered optical signal using an optical detector.
An important consideration is whether the optical signal penetrates and scatters deep within the biological tissue, i.e. up to a muscle layer at the measurement point. Generally, when the depth of the incident light increases, the distance between the light source and the optical detector also increases making it difficult to employ a portable body fat measurement apparatus. Thus, it is difficult to accurately measure body fat using such conventional portable body fat measurement apparatuses.
Accordingly, the inventors have found a need for a portable body fat measurement apparatus that can readily and accurately measure the body fat of a body.